The Blonde Girl
by Leafy-Chan 0.0
Summary: Yellow heard Blue, Red and Green talking about how weak and useless she was and that she shouldn't go on the missions. So she decide to follow them. Torward the end of the mission, they get trapped, Yellow save them but she stay behind. The base blew up. They think she dead but she just moved to another city; start her new life. Their next mission is where she started her new life.
1. dexholders mission

**I love this idea! Gokkylegend (i hope i spelled it right) gave me this idea! Im starting right away!**

I was just strolling through the park, with chuchu, when i see Green, Red, and Blue talking to each other. "Knowing Blue... she might be talking to them about my crush on Red... better keep and eye on them..." i told Chuchu. I hid behind the bushes. "Why would professor Oak send Yellow on missions with us, even if shes weak, and useless?" "... maybe to let her gain experience?" "Guys, we shouldn't be saying this..." Red said. "No, we should let professor oak know to not let her go on the next mission with us?" "..Ok..." Red said, agreeing with them. Yellow felt a sharp pain in her heart, because her friends crushed it... Should she even be calling them friends anymore? She got up and ran before they saw her. Professor Oak had all the dexholders come in for the next mission the day after. Afterwards, when everyone else ran off to start, Professor Oak called her to the back. "Im sorry, Yellow. I dont want you going on this mission." "What? Why?" "Well, because... it would be too hard for you..." "THEN IF ITS TOO HARD FOR ME WHY SEND THE JUNIORS?" "Well, because..." "You know what, just shut up. Shut up..." she said as hot tears ran down her face. She ran of before anyone could say anything else. While she ran out, she saw Red talking with Blue on going to Mount Silver. "You know what, Chuchu, Im going to follow them. _"Come one, Yellow. The professor said its too hard..."_ Chuchu said, while Yellow being the only one to understand her. She called out Kitty, hopped on her back, and followed Red and Blue to Mount Silver.


	2. Into the base!

"Ok, Chuchu. It's time to go." _"No, Yellow! This is totally unreasonable! The professor says it's too hard so it's too hard!"_ "No matter who or what tells me I'm too weak, I'm still going." Yellow clipped all her pokeballs to her belt and sent out kitty. "Lets go, everybody!" On the way out, Chuchu was freezed 3 times, she had to stop a couple times for kitty, and after a while, she caught up with Blue and Red. "So, how's it going, Red?" Blue asked. "Um, I'm kinda bored because, uh, I left my potions at home, yeah that's it!" "Oh, that's ok! Ye-, oops I mean Crystal might have some she could spare, right?" "Y-yeah, sure." "Uh, Red, do you have anybody you like, preferably someone who's a dexholder?" Oh, gosh darn it, Blue was talking about herself! "Oooh, how badly I wanna use stun spore on her." Yellow thought.

Once they reached Mount Silver, they all split up into groups, Blue clinging to Red the entire time, and that irritated her. "I know Blue is my friend and all, but this is too much!" Yellow thought. Blue, Red and Gold were in a group. Green, Crystal and Silver were in a group. Then Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. Yellow decided to watch Blue' s Group, to make sure she didn't make any moves on Red. While they weren't looking, she had Kitty steal their bags, and this was all apart of her plan. "So, Red, you got a girl yet?" Blue asked. "Will you stop nagging?" Red said. He could've sworn hearing Green say his nickname for Blue, "Pesky Woman." "Come on, guys. Stay on task." "How could I stay on track when your near?" Red joked. This almost made Yellow and Blue yell out, "oooooh, you Sun of a gun, you already have girls that admire you, like me!" After about 20 minutes of walking, 2 team rocket grunts came out at them. "Look who it is, The champion, the thing that evolves these toys, and superserious gal." "Hey!" They all called in unison. "Yioahgsndjzlabeihbusnd!" Is what everyone was saying sounded like. "Yeah, I am champion. Ima take you head on!" Is what Red said. "Hey , I have a name, you know!" Is what Blue said. "Only Gold can call me superserious gal, so shut the stuff up!" Is what Crystal said. Red had sent out Venusar, Blue sent out Blastoise, and Crystal sent out Meganamium. "Mega, use sunny day!" Crystal called out the command to her pokemon. "Venusar, use solar beam!" The big leaf pokemon gathered up sunlight. "Blastoise, use hydro pump!" The hydro pump and the solar beam hit at the same time, making it look awkward and bonuses off because at the last minute, the grunt used light screen. The other pokemon was knocked out, from the power of the collision. After easily beat in the grunts, they ran forward. Giovanni was giving a speech about their plan. "We will use this machine to try and create all the types into one, and rule the world! Muawahahahaaaaaaa! -cough cough- " "hey, red, would you protect me if I were in trouble?" "Of course, your special to me!" Was what yellow heard. All the dexholders gathered around the base in a circle. "We attack from all different sides, and keep closing in. If your pokemon need healing, talk to Yell-, I mean, me or Blue. Let's move out!" Red said. They all closed in on the base after a while, with a little help from yellow, because she would use stun spore on the grunts. Once the all centered in, they met with the executives. "Man your guys hair is so stupid, the way it sticks up like that." Blue said. "How Dar with insult my hair! Let's go, Gligar!" "Gli garrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

**I hope that was as long as you hoped, gokkylegend. Tell m if it's not and I can fix it so it's longer. :)**


	3. the final goodbye

Red's POV

Once the battle had started, I heard a rustle In the bush. I quickly turn around, just to see a small bit of yellow hair... for was it fur? It was probably a jinx. I turn my focus back to the battle, and quickly knock the executives out. Just as we run in, all the doors close. "This building will self destruct in a minute. Everyone, pleas escape." The recorded voice said.

Yellow's POV

I just snuck in in time to hear what the recorded message said. This building was going to self destruct? I found a whole that would be perfect to stretch open and escape. I sent out gravvy to stretch open the whole. Once he was finished, I caught hold of the attention of my fellow dexholders. "Hey guys! Over here! I found a way to escape!" I called out to them, waving my hands. "Yellow! I, uh, didn't know YOU were here..."Blue said nervously as she crawled through the hole. Once everyone got out, Red being the last one, held out a hand to help me escape. "No." I said quietly. "Why aren't you coming yellow?" Red said, with. Whimper in his voice. "I don't belong here. Farewell!" I said, seeing the building ready to self destruct. "Farewell!" I said one last time. That was really the last time.


	4. a new begining

Red's POV

I let go of Yellow's hand and told everyone to run as far away as possible. Just as they were all out of sight I fell to my knees. "Why Yellow? Why?" I said, my voice shaking as hot tears ran down my face. "Why did you do this?"

Yellow's POV

I closed my eyes. I felt something strong pick me up. I was carried to the bottom of the mountain, and later down on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a pokemon I saved. "Thank you." I said. "It was nothing." It said in normal human words. "You are a great pokemon..." I said as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up a few hours later, I looked at my watch. 12:00 A.M.? Better get going. I got up, released kitty, and flew off to somewhere. I didn't know where, just somewhere far from here. After a few hours, I reached a region known as Unova. Very different from Kanto. Lots of shops, places to go, things to do... and pokemon paradise!

Bye... for now... I'm watching you so you should watch me. Just click favorite/follow and click all of the check boxes please... it would really help...


End file.
